fantasyfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Worst Jokes Ever!
This is Riff and Matthew's second joke book, released summer 2008. Back Get ready to laugh! Knock-Knock. Who's there? Boo. Boo who? Don't cry. It is only a knock-knock joke. If a rabbit's carrot and cabbage had a race, who would win? His cabbage, because it is a-head. What should you do with a blue whale? Cheer her up. Why was the tomato embarrassed? Because she saw the salad dressing. What is a comedian rabbit? A funny bunny. Intro Do you like jokes? Most kids do. Here is a collection of the world's worst jokes, created just for you! I'm Matthew and I have tons of very corny jokes (65 total) that will make you, your friends and your family frown! Includes instructions on how to tell a joke. Ages 8-10. (3rd-4th grade) List of Jokes 1. When is it very bad luck to see a black cat? When you are a mouse. 2. What is the worst wildcat to be on a team? A cheetah. 3. What did one eye say to the other eye? "Something between us smells." 4. Why did the spider like the computer? Because of the web. 5. Knock-Knock. Who's there? Boo. Boo who? Don't cry. It is only a knock-knock joke. 6. If a rabbit's carrot and cabbage had a race, who would win? His cabbage, because it is a-head. 7. What should you do with a blue whale? Cheer her up. 8. Why was the tomato embarrassed? Because she saw the salad dressing. 9. What is a comedian rabbit? A funny bunny. 10. What did the burger name his daughter? Patty. 11. Why did the math book cry? She had problems. 12. What did mother corn say to her baby? "Where is pop?" 13. What did the mayo say when the fridge was open? "Close the door, I am dressing." 14. What is the heaviest part of a fish? The scales. 15. Why did the teacher wear sunglasses? Because he had bright students. 16. What should you do when a teenager rolls his eyes at you? Pick them up and roll them back to him. 17. What has many rings, but no fingers? A tree. That one's for the girls! 18. What is big, gray, and rings? An ele-phone. 19. What should you when you find a blue elephant? Cheer him up. 20. What did Susan give the sick lemon? Lemon-aid. 21. On what day do wildcats eat their prey? Chooseday. 22. Why did the class clown feed the nerd a dog biscuit? She was the teacher's pet! 23. What did father tomato say to his baby? "Ketchup." 24. What is the slime between a shark's teeth? Slow swimmers. 25. What goes up when the rain comes down? An umbrella. 26. What is a frog's favourite fast food? French flies. 27. Why did the chicken cross the road? To get to the other side. Worst joke in the world! 28. Why did the cow cross the road? To get to the udder side. Worst joke in the book! 29. What gives you the power and strength to walk through Riff's bungalow walls? Riff's bungalow doors. 30. What do you call a pig with 3 eyes? A piiig. 31. Where do sheep get haircuts? The Baa-Baa shop. 32. What's blue and has wheels? The sky. I lied about the wheels. 33. What store do monkeys love to shop at? Banana Republic. 34. Knock-Knock! Who's there? Dwayne. Dwayne who? Dwayne the bathtub-I'm dwowning. 35. What do you get when you cross an iPod with a Christmas tree? A pineapple. 36. Why didn’t the lifeguard save the hippie? Because he was too far out. 37. Two ducks are in a pond. The first duck says "Quack." What did the second duck say? "I was just about to say that!" 38. Knock-Knock! Who's there? Cows go. Cows go who? No, cows go "moo!" 39. What does a ghost say when she's excited? Whooooooo-hoooooooo! 40. Who's louder than a house: a cheerleader or a screaming baby? Both of them. A house can't get loud! 41. How did Mary, Mary Quite Contrary make her garden grow? With water, silly. 42. How do you know if there's an elephant in front of you at the movies? You can't see the screen. 43. What do baby dogs eat for dessert? Pupcakes. 44. What is a baby owl after he's six days old? One week old. 45. What do you get when an elephant has a basketball? Out of the way! 46. What do you get when a dinosaur has a cold? Out of the way. 47. How many singers can change a lightbulb? Any number. They know how. 48. What did one campfire say to the other? "Shall we go out tonight?)" 49. Why are movie stars always cool? Because they have so many fans! 50. What is round and extremely violent? A vicious circle! 51. Where can you find an ocean with no water? (On a map!) 52. What did the ocean say to the beach? (Nothing, it just waved!) 53. What did one volcano say to the other volcano? (“I lava you!”) 54. What washes up on very small beaches? Microwaves! 55. What did one flag say to the other? Nothing, it just waved! 56. What nails do carpenters hate to hit? (Fingernails!) 57. Why don't cannibals eat clowns? Because they taste funny! 58. Have you heard about the angry magaician? She pulled out her hare. 59. An invisible man married an invisible woman. Their kids are nothing to look at. 60. What's brown and sticky? (A stick!) 61. What do you call a boomerang that doesn't return? (A stick!) 62. He wondered why the boomerang kept getting bigger until it hit him. 63. She couldn't remember how to throw a boomerang, but eventually it came back to her. 64. What happens when you throw a white hat into the Black Sea? (It gets wet!) 65. What do prisoners use to call each other? (Cellphones!) Category:Books Category:Riff and Matthew Category:Joke Books